


Beg for it

by kooky500



Series: Kooky's Kinktober/Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/M, Genji's glow in the dark jizz, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Written for Kinktober 2020, but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Sombra pegs Genji in a warehouse. That's it, that's literally the fic.PWP/Porn Without PlotWritten for Kinktober Day 1: Pegging.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Kooky's Kinktober/Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952446
Kudos: 6





	Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment/bookmark and I'll love you forever!

“Well, well, well, who knew Overwatch’s pet project would be this desperate for it?” Sombra chuckled lowly under her breath, circling the tightly furled hole in front of her with the tip of a finger as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

The cyborg beneath her pushed his hips back into the touch. Sombra took pity on the man before her, sinking her finger into his warm heat, artificial lubricant squelching loudly around her as she did so _oh,_ that was a surprise. A pleasant one, sure, but a surprise none-the-less.

She whistled lowly under her breath, adding another finger alongside the first, watching the man’s delicate, pink hole stretch to accommodate her digits. 

“And here I thought _I_ had all the latest tech. You have to ask the good doctor for that little feature, or was it complimentary?”

Genji buried a sharp gasp against his arm as he struggled to adjust to the burn in his ass.

“Shut-“ He broke off on a low moan as the Latina crooked her fingers _just-so_ , brushing directly against that bundle of nerves inside of him that nearly had his vision going white. His cock twitched with the movement, leaking beads of pre-cum onto the floor beneath him. 

“What was that?” The woman behind him had the gall to ask, and Genji didn’t even need to turn around to see the smirk on her face. 

The cyborg’s hands clenched, struggling to find a grip on the concrete beneath him as she began to move, gingerly thrusting her fingers in and out of him. Her long, slender digits brushed against his prostate with each languid movement they made, drawing small groans from the man beneath her. Eventually, Genji began to move his hips back in time with her movements, fucking himself on her talented fingers as arousal filled his gut. Tiny whines left him as he desperately sought his own pleasure, the neon-lights on his body flickering periodically.

Sombra’s bottom teeth dug into her lip, her breathing growing labored the more she watched the man, his pale cheeks flushed a bright red, his eyes glassy and unfocused. She rubbed her thighs together in search of some sort of friction, her clit aching at the sight of one of Overwatch’s most powerful little play toys falling apart at her touch. Knowing just how many people Genji Shimada has killed with a single blow, knowing he could probably do the same to her right now if he so chose to, it _did_ things to the Latina.

Eventually, the woman retracted her fingers, pulling back for a moment just to allow herself a minute to admire the sight of the rosy hole winking at her, a trail of clear liquid leaking out of it and running down the cyborg’s thighs. Without really thinking of it, she reached down and wrapped a hand around her cock, attached to her by the leather harness around her hips, and the other end of the steel phallus buried deep within her cunt. God, she was so wet, she was nearly dripping. 

“Fuck me,” Genji panted, no – _begged_ , beneath her.

Hidden from the cyborg’s gaze, Sombra’s lips curled into a grin. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Without further ado, the woman thrust her cock harshly into the man beneath her, driving the breath from his artificial lungs in a choked gasp. Her hands reached down to grip his hips, harsh enough that had it been flesh that met her, there would be bruises left behind.

Sombra fucked in the same way she did everything else - harsh and unrelenting, driving her cock into the cyborg beneath her hard and fast, leaving him unable to do anything else but lay there and take what she gave him. She made sure to angle her hips carefully, driving her cock into the man’s prostate with each thrust of her hips, wrenching needy, little noises from Genji’s throat that Sombra drank up like a woman starved and reducing the cyborg to a writhing, sobbing mess. 

Hot tears rolled down Genji’s cheeks. He’d missed this, the feeling of Sombra inside of him, filling him so perfectly, stretching him wide open around the thick girth. Genji knew he’d probably be sore in the morning, but he didn’t mind, not one bit.

“Shit- I’m close,” The cyborg warned between gasps for breath. By the way Sombra slowed down to smooth, measured rolls of her hips, he could tell she was too.

The woman removed one of her hands from the cyborg’s hips to take his cock in hand, working his aching cock in firm, yet unhurried strokes. The sound of her hand wrapped around the artificial flesh of his cock filled the room, creating a wet symphony alongside the loud squelching noise of her cock buried in his ass. 

Genji reached up, fumbling blindly with his hand before seizing a handful of purple-tinged locks and dragging the woman in for a vicious kiss. He ignored the sound of their teeth clacking together in favor of plundering the Latina’s mouth with his tongue, drinking in the distinct taste that was _Sombra_.

A few seconds later, he came with a low groan and a sharp jerk, vision almost going white as ecstasy filled his body. He felt Sombra stiffen against him, gasping sharply against his mouth as she followed shortly after him. 

A shudder rolled through the Latina as she removed herself from the man beneath her, standing on shaky legs. Genji had the thought to wonder how she was even able to stand at all when all of his limbs felt like jelly.

She ran a hand through her sweaty locks and let out a breathy laugh.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Before Genji could even ask what she meant, the woman held up a hand covered in thick, white ropes of his release. Only it wasn’t white – or maybe it was, but underneath the cover of darkness in the warehouse, it was a bright, neon green. His spunk was _glowing._

Genji collapsed back against the concrete, lifting a hand to hide his burning face. 

Dr. Zeigler definitely hadn’t mentioned _that_.

Sombra raised her brows, a smirk dancing on her lips as she raised her hand to her mouth, winking at him as she stuck her tongue out to lap at her fingers, still stained in his release. 

“That’s okay, I like surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about y'all, but Sombra can wreck my ass anytime and I'd thank her for it. 😏
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr over at steel-and-silver.tumblr.com


End file.
